


Bridget's the Boss!

by WonderW107



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderW107/pseuds/WonderW107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fridget one shot story 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridget's the Boss!

Franky was breathing heavily as her body recovered from the intense climax Bridget had just given her. She laid with her eyes closed thinking about the touch of Bridget's tongue each stroke fucking her deeper, raising her hips to meet Bridget's movements before moaning her name as the older woman encouraged her to come in her mouth. Bridget was a fucking expert (literally) she thought to herself... 

And now this? 

No sooner had the older woman jumped up off the bed she was right back between Franky's thighs with a strap on attached to black straps hugging her hips. Franky raised her eyebrows looking up at the older woman, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip - she knew that drove Bridget wild. 

Bridget exhaled looking into Franky's green eyes, the way Franky looked at her sent a shiver down her spine and a tingle throughout her body. She wasn't sure how Franky would react to the strap... 

Opening her mouth slightly, waiting for words to come out... she cleared her throat but her tone was breathless and raspy...

"Do you... want to?" Bridget asked raising her eyebrow suggestively.

Although she was older than Franky, Bridget was proud of her body and didn't mind showing it off to the younger woman. Franky thought she looked beautiful her blonde hair framed her face perfectly, Franky admired her womanly curves and pert breasts, she reached up stroking her hands down Bridget's sides towards her hips and around her waist holding her purposefully like she was her very own possession. She placed open mouth kisses between her breasts and slowly dragged her teeth up the side of Bridget's neck. 

Bridget gasped "uh... Franky", closing her eyes feeling a tingle in the pit of a stomach and a burning desire between her legs as she felt Franky press her body against her. 

Franky leaned in closer gliding her tongue along the edge of Bridget's ear, before sighing, letting her warm breath travel down Bridget's neck. 

"Do I wana what?"

She spoke directly into Bridget's ear in a low tone as she exaggerated each word - She knew what Bridget was asking and what Bridget wanted to do to her but she wanted to hear her say it. 

Bridget wrapped her arms around the back of Franky's neck as she felt her warm soft lips exploring her body. She bit down on Franky's earlobe gently tugging it between her teeth, before flicking her tongue over it. 

"ah... Gidge" she smiled hearing the younger woman respond to her touch.

"What do you wana do to me?" Franky swallowed hard as Bridget's tongue hit the sensitive spots on her neck... She wanted Bridget to tell her that she wanted to fuck her. 

Bridget took a deep breath, she felt herself blush as she tried to form a response... she wanted to fuck Franky using the strap on but couldn't find the words to say it. 

She held either side of Franky's neck and kissed her lips sensually, before using her tongue to explore Franky's mouth, she guided her back down against the bed pushing her chest into the dark haired woman. They kissed passionately as Franky's hands wandered down her back, kneading her bum, playfully slapping a cheek. 

"You didn't answer me..." Franky flashed the smile that melted Bridget's heart. 

A low groan escaped from her throat... "Franky... you know what I want to do" 

Franky smirked - Bridget was right she did know. 

"I want you to tell me" Franky ran her tongue along her bottom lip seductively looking up at Bridget. 

Bridget paused before pressing her lips along Franky's jawline, letting subtle moans escape that were just loud enough for Franky to hear. 

"Gaaah... fuck Gidge" Franky lifted her hips up towards Bridget wanting to feel her. 

Bridget moved her hand down between them and circled her fingers on Franky's clit meeting the younger woman's movements as her pelvis lifted off the bed. In a husky, gravelly tone she told Franky what she was going to do... 

"I'm going to fuck you with the strap on and make you moan my name"

Franky bit her bottom lip and nodded, she was overcome with lust unable to form a coherent response. She had never been fucked like this before but just hearing Bridget say what she was going to do had Franky wanting it bad. She lifted her legs around Bridget's waist drawing the petit woman into her. 

Bridget placed a kiss on Franky's lips and watched as her eyes rolled back and she let out a long slow throaty moan as Bridget moved her hips forward guiding the strap on inside her. 

"Yeah? ... that ok?" Bridget asked speculatively as she looked down at the dark haired woman who's eyes were closed biting her bottom lip.

Bridget started off slowly, grinding her hips down onto Franky pushing the strap deeper inside the younger woman who let out a breathy "fuck" each time it passed over her spot. 

Bridget gently held Franky's chin in her fingertips as she opened her eyes. Franky lifted her head to meet her lips to Bridget's. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt having Bridget fucking her like this as she tightened her muscles around the strap. 

"Fuck Gidge... I'm so fucking wet" 

Bridget smiled and shook her head at Franky's bluntness... "That makes two of us" 

"Shit... you feel so fucking good"

They kissed again as Bridget fastened the pace, drawing her hips back and thrusting forward into Franky. Bridget laughed as she heard the headboard of the bed bang against the wall with each thrust. 

"Fuck babe..." Franky lifted her hips to meet Bridget's and held tightly on to her bum holding her close as each thrust pushed the strap deeper inside. 

Bridget dipped her head down flicking her tongue over Franky's nipples before sucking each one into her mouth... The younger woman arched her back as the sensations travelled throughout her body. She dragged her nails down Bridget's back and watched as the older woman teased her. 

Franky was breathing heavily with her head tilted back... Bridget trailed kisses up her neck as their hips thrust against each other. Bridget ground down onto the strap to relieve her own building pressure as Franky fidgeted beneath her trying to regain some form of control, she pulled on the bed sheets and then on Bridget's hair... 

"Fuck... shit... fuck I'm gona come"

Franky held Bridget between her thighs as the older woman continued to work her through her orgasm.

"Fuck Gidge fuck!" 

Bridget slowed down the pace as Franky's whole body shuddered under her, she pushed Franky's hair back off her face before collapsing on top of the younger woman gently biting her shoulder. She felt the rise and fall of Franky's chest as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Fuck Gidge... Anything else you wana tell me you're in to?!"


End file.
